


舞會

by yuu_ruirei



Category: SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 食前警告:1.	CP:灰白 GL向 café設定的二人真名出沒注意2.	灰姑娘:灰原高子 白雪姬:雪下美姬3.	設定是融合篇後假設現實世界沒直接炸掉4.	二人同居中5.	大概是砂糖文,應該是…





	舞會

_“_ _我也想知道為什麼自己非得跟這種人住在一起不可。”_

–這句說話又一次從我的口中吐出。

狼藉的睡床,七零八落的衣服還有上面洗不乾淨的“那個(血跡)”。

雖說寓所的窗簾長年緊合,門鎖也定期更換,但那個女人沒頭沒尾也該有個限度吧?

我一邊在心中咒罵着那個同住人,一邊清潔着房間裡個的一切“不乾淨”。對,唯獨是她這些既糟糕又污衊的痕跡,我不能接受它們成為我的生活的一部分。

先是睡房,然後是客廳,浴室,廚房,玄關…把所有的地方也清潔完畢以後,就是最棘手的,她那件被污紅的白色大衣。

明明我沒有去為這種不義之人善後的責任…

_“_ _啊…_ _大衣我就放在這裡了。覺得礙眼的話扔了就好,_ _不過鄰居會說什麼我也不會管就是。”_ _她第一次把血跡斑斑的大衣涼在客廳裡時如此說道。_

_那天是我們搬進這寓所之後,_ _她的第一個“_ _工作天_ _”_ _。_

_彷彿不_ _帶任何戒心一般背向着我走進浴室裡。_

_這種卑劣者,_ _我不得不糾正。而且這種機會不好好把握的話,_ _就是我的不義。_

_右手抽出藏在衣袋中的針筒,_ _一個箭步便瞄準了她的大頸動脈。然而在我能確實地執行這份正義之前,_ _已經再次踏裡她的圈套之中。_

_“_ _吶~_ _雪下~_ _你不會真的以為我跟醫院中那些窩襄廢是一樣的吧?”_ _被那把早已司空見慣的“_ _槍”_ _對準額頭的我也不客氣地召出由我的意志力量組成的武器。要是她敢開槍的話,_ _我以正當自衛為由殺掉她也將會是一種正義的顯現。_

_“_ _雖說我也不太介意跟你玩玩,_ _但是呢…_ _要勞煩到這個區的一般人就不好了,_ _你說不是嗎?_ _美~_ _姬?”_ _那塊歪曲的笑臉我每次見到也想要糾正它。_

_但,_ _我也無可否認她剛才所說的話,_ _是正確的。_

_“_ _灰原…_ _你…”_ _就算她想如何激怒我,_ _我也不可以…_

_“_ _哈哈哈哈…_ _由你的嘴中出來的惡言,_ _要我聽多少句我也很樂意哦。前提當然是你能說得出口吧,_ _哈哈…”_ _這笑聲我發誓是我一生中聽過最沒教養的人才能發出的笑聲。_

_而這場爭執的結局,_ _相信誰也能想像到。_

所以才說,跟灰原高子這種沒品位的流氓住在一起簡直是一場災難。

我一邊洗着她的外套和自己的護士制服,一邊回想着。這套護士制服大概我也不會再有機會用到了吧?不,如果她又像 _那一次_ 般幹上那種傻事的話…

_在大門被粗暴的推開前,_ _我根本沒有想像過她面對的怎樣的一場戰鬥。_

_“_ _砰!”_

_外面刺骨的寒氣不出數秒就入侵了我們的起居間。這種動靜把早已遵循作息規律休息的我驚動起來。是出什麼事了嗎?_ _還是說“_ _他們”_ _又出現了?_

_沒有時間,_ _不快點換下睡衣的話…_

_於是我隨手拿起了自己以前的制服。對,_ _在睡房外面穿著睡衣,_ _這是錯誤而失禮的。_

_“_ _喂…_ _雪…_ _下…_ _你不在嗎…”_ _老賓說我從未見過灰原會落得一副如此狼狽的模樣。就算我知道她不會這麼輕便丟了性命,_ _被傷成這樣再利用我的主義感的人簡直不可寬恕。_

_我上前檢查着她的傷勢,_ _再熟練地採取必要的急救措施。所有的過程也要在最短時間內完成,_ _這是作為醫護人員的專業。_

_“_ _還真的是…_ _那些傢伙!!!”_ _看來患者的情緒還是很激動。_

_我拎起了急救箱裡的鎮定劑,_ _說:_

_“_ _灰原小姐,_ _您可以冷靜一點嗎?_ _如果您再妨礙到急救的過程的話,_ _我就會使用鎮定劑了。”_

_就算她平日如何咄咄逼人也好,_ _關係到自己的性命時大概多少也會稍稍安定一些。_

_她停下那張讓人生厭的嘴。一從警戒狀態中放鬆過來,_ _便失去了意識。外邊的雪風不斷打在衣著單薄的我倆身上,_ _再繼續這邊下去我們也會生病的。所以至少也要把這“_ _病人”_ _運回病床上才行。_

_“_ _灰原?_ _灰原,_ _快醒醒吧。已經包扎好了。”_

_還是沒有反應。_

_我先去確認了她的脈搏,_ _再靠近她並聽到了她的心跳。沒可能的,_ _她應該不在昏迷中才是…_

_難道說…_ _她的身體還沒完全…_

因為,不論是當時還是現在,我也依然對這副從死亡復甦過的身體充滿疑問。就算我和她的維生指數正常,也不能排除這身體會有隨時失去控制的可能性,就像那個園田家的孩子般一甦醒過來就完全失控。但我反而很清楚一點:只要我依然走在正義的道路上的話,這份力量和這身體都會成為代行正義的工具,所以保持着這份信念是必須的。

_“_ _喂!_ _快醒來吧!_ _灰原…_ _灰原高子!!!_ _你這樣死掉的話,_ _是不可饒恕的!_ _高子…_ _高子!!!”_ _就算我呼喊得再竭力,_ _她依然是不為所動。_

_“_ _你在這裡死了的話,_ _你叫我怎麼辦好???_ _你這個…_ _這個卑鄙小人!!!!!!!!!!!!”_

_為什麼?_ _我見到失去神氣的灰原會如此擔心?_ _明明這種人繼續存活下去也只會遺害世界才對。明明只要她不在了這世界才會變得更加正確才對。_

_啊…_ _落下來了_ _…_ _我的“不正確(眼淚)”…_

_“_ _高子…”_

_這是一件如何的失態的事情?_ _我竟然會為了一個不義之人的逝去而掉淚。到底這是一件多大的罪?_ _還是說:_ _她所犯下的罪孽,_ _就算付以性命也不能償清。_

_對…_ _這個人根本死不足惜。而我相信只要公義一日還存在的話,_ _對這個人的懲罰也不該終結。_

_我的信念是正確的,_ _是沒可能會有任何差錯的。_

_“_ _這塊蠢臉,_ _我收下了哦~_ _哈哈…”_

_沒錯…_ _這個大罪之人又一次欺騙了我…_

_“_ _灰…_ _原…_ _高…_ _子…”_ _我的聲音哽咽着,_ _連軀體也在盛怒下擅自抖擻。_

_“_ _哈哈…_ _還真的是傑作啊…_ _哈哈哈哈哈…_ _吶~_ _雪下,_ _你以為我是誰?_ _這種傷不過只是小事而已罷了。哈哈哈哈…”_

_那夜的屈辱,_ _我不會讓它有任何機會重演。_

就算我失去了正規的工作也好,在這日漸崩壞的世界中維持正義才是我的使命。自從我們得到了“力量”以後,伴隨着的就是魔物的出現和怪死病的發生。就算政府用了多少手段把消息壓下來想讓平民過上正常的生活也好,這也不會令這已經變異了的世界變回原先的模樣吧。

更何況我和灰原也是破壞了秩序的個體,本來也是該遭到懲罰和制裁的不義。所以,我非獻身於正義不可,用這份力量去償還破壞生死秩序的罪。

只要是在我附近發生的不義之事的話,我也會去加以阻止和執行正義。對我來說,這是最自然不過的,猶如本能一般的反應。

但是真奇怪,為何人們總是會去質疑“正確”本身?明明那些人是需要被制裁的。

_那天,_ _灰原並沒有外出“_ _工作”_ _。_

_她神色凝重地閱讀着手機裡的消息,_ _直到終於忍不住開口說道:_

_“_ _雪下,_ _這都是你幹的嗎?”_

_啊…_ _那些都不是什麼值得驚奇的事,_ _說罷都只不過是他們罪有應得的報應。而且就算對灰原這種人再花費唇舌解釋,_ _她也不會明白什麼是正義的吧?_

_我沒有去搭理灰原,_ _只是繼續在整理着自己的急救包而已。_

_“_ _喂!_ _雪下!_ _你有在聽着的嗎?”_ _真的是個野蠻人,_ _連慢慢說話的耐性也沒有。_

_“_ _那些人死掉了又怎麼了?_ _反正全都是對社會毫無貢獻的害蟲,_ _我也只是在代社會執行正義。他們的死才是正確的。”_ _我說。_

_每一種藥品也必須放好,_ _還有針筒中的毒劑和安眠藥補充的比例也不可以出錯…_

_“_ _我說你也太不會挑地點跟手法了吧?_ _急性中毒,_ _在沉睡中_ _死亡還有_ _死屍全都在這區的後巷被發現…_ _你是多腦殘才想到這種虧主意的?”_ _被黑道中人的灰原如此提醒着雖然失禮,_ _但也不全然不對…_

_“_ _也許的也該把劑量改良一下才行,_ _死亡時間和痛苦感可能還是太長了_ _…_ _雖然不想_ _美言於你:_ _灰原,_ _你今次幫了一個大忙了。”_

_灰原這個人的不能理喻,_ _是我前所未見的。至少,_ _在被別人稱謝了後也用不着這麼生氣吧?_

_“_ _我‧說‧的‧是‧証‧據‧啊!!!!!_ _雪下,_ _你可不可以注意一下!”_

_呀…_ _原來她只是在關心這種小事。_

_“_ _去為社會除害本來說是一件正事,_ _沒有隱藏手法和犯人的必要。當然,_ _為了不邀功我是不_ _會讓身份曝光的。這下_ _滿意了嗎?_ _灰原。”_

_“_ _真的…_ _哈哈…_ _雪下美姬…_ _你到底是有多無藥可救才會說出這種話…_ _嘛…_ _算吧,_ _反正也是小事而已…”_ _她總是如此自大狂妄,_ _說着滿口的胡言。_

_那天起,_ _我也再沒在網上還是電視上看到過我們住的這區出什麼發現遺體的報導。是我的心理作用嗎?_ _灰原好像也愈來愈晚歸似的。_

旁晚,我清洗了身子以後便開始處理網購回來的食材。肉兩份,蔬菜七份,乳制品一份,這才是最正確的飲食習慣。但她卻常常吐糟這種膳食,說着什麼“你能做點別的嗎?”,“又是病人餐嗎?護士小姐。”之類嘲諷的話。老實說我也是為了不浪費食材才把她的份也一起料理了的。

她那多油多鹽的煮食方法,簡直就是白費掉食物本身的營養價值。

雖然看不見天空的晚霞,今日也大概會是如常結束的一天。只要其他的能力者和魔物不出現的話,那種撕殺的局面就只會停留在我們的夢境中。

的確…我和灰原也終有一天不得不殺掉對方。

_因為能真正從死亡復甦的名額從來就只有一個。_

而我和灰原當初決定要一起生活也只是出處這種互相利用的關係:她提供了我生活的地方,而我就要答允在其他能力者全部倒下之前都不能向她下手。我們就是這樣的契約關係,一切只是純粹為了大家的利益和方便,我們之間沒有任何感情而言。

_對,_ _在正義面前不可以有任何的私情。_

–我一直也是如此對自己說道。

“回來了啊,雪下。還在盤算着怎麼下毒嗎?”她的接近不帶半點聲息,在感受到耳邊的灼熱吐息前,我根本無法得知她已經回家了這事。

也是說,她哪天一時高興想從我的背後來一槍,我也不得不做好心理準備。

_簡直就像在跟一隻餓獅共居一室。_

“真早呢。吃晚餐之前麻煩先洗手。”我沒有回頭,指了指洗手間的方向。

可是,希望這貨能識趣的想法真的太高估她了。

“…?”直到死去之前我還在從事護士工作,而她,一人就能把都警察也不敢隨意拿下的黑道人物放倒,不用大腦去想也知道誰的身體比較強壯有力。

對她來說,這只是就像捉住洋娃娃一般輕而易舉的事件。就算我想要反抗也不會趕得出她的反射速度。

我的左手被她反扣在背部,而用菜刀反撃不果右手則被鎖在半空。她邪魅的笑容和危險的目光如常地掃視着我的全身上下,老實說這種感覺真的差勁了。

不,是 _最惡的_ 。

“身手果然沒有退步呢,不愧是美姬。”我知道她最喜歡就是看到我“執行正義(下殺手)”時的模樣,這像現在這般的表情她就最樂此不疲了。

“不要隨意用這名字叫喚我,灰原高子。”

“哈哈,也用不着這麼嚴肅吧~不過是玩玩而已。”她把身子愈靠愈近,然後又一次把意義不明的說話跟我的困惑當成她的餐前小食。

“施上魔法吧,我的白雪姬。”然後還過份得在我的臉頰上印下了她的唇。

我真看不透她這種一方面在試探我,另一方面在挑逗我的態度。言歸究底,我想她一開始就知道這種日常只是短暫而脆弱的,付出感情對我們任何一方都沒有好處。

不…她或許由此至終就…

_“_ _對對!_ _在這場隨時也可能中斷的舞會上起舞吧,_ _我的白雪姬!”_

_捨棄了玻璃鞋的灰姑娘和吃下毒蘋果後起舞的白雪姬,_ _依然在未知的世界中一同起舞。_

_直到魔法消散的一天,這支雙人舞也不會停下。_


End file.
